Try It, You'll Like it!
by Slaymesoftly
Summary: Buffy sniffs the wrong flowers and needs help. She doesn't run to Riley for it...


Seasonal Spuffy - Spring 2013

Summary: Buffy has a problem. Can Spike help her work it out? Will it change their relationship at all?

**Try it, You'll like it!**

"What the bloody hell are you playing at, Slayer?" Spike blinked sleepy eyes at the girl whose roaming hands had been providing him with a very pleasant and, as it now turned out, very real dream.

"You think I _want _to be doing this?" Buffy's face was a study in frustration as she continued to crawl atop the now very wide-awake vampire she'd climbed into bed with. "I can't help it! Do something, Spike!"

"_Me_ do something? Like what? Could you be a bit more specific, pet? I mean, if you want me to—hey! Watch it, missy. That doesn't belong to you... Bloody hell!"

A smile began to grow across his face as her hands found what they were searching for.

"Alright, fine, if you want it, far be it from me to—"

"I _don't_ want it! I don't want to be touching it—you! I don't want to be touching you."

The smile vanished. "Then why the hell are you? Just get your hands off my dangly bits, get your warm little body off my cold dead one, and leave me alone!"

"I can't help myself!" Buffy wailed. "I want you. I don't _want_ to want you, but I _want_ you. I really, _really,_ want you, Spike." She batted at the hands that were trying to push her away.

"You know, Slayer, if I thought for one second that you meant that, I'd be..." He sighed and tried to grab her hands. "But you don't. So it must be another spell. What's the witch done this time?"

"Willow didn't do anything! She's too busy doing... whatever she and Tara do... to be working any spells."

"All right, pet. Take a deep breath. Let's figure this out. What were you doing when this sudden urge to ravish me came over you?"

Buffy temporarily stilled, frowning in a confused attempt to remember. When Spike tried to take advantage of her wandering attention to move her off, she whimpered and ground her hips down on him. "Stop it! I'm trying to think!"

"And I'm trying not to burst into flames!" he snarled back at her. "Now, think, Slayer. What were you doing?"

"I was... I was sniffing the flowers that somebody sent me." She frowned again. "They were really pretty, and they smelled really... really... Oh God!" She collapsed onto his chest, muttering into it, "That's what Willow meant when she screamed at me not to smell the flowers."

"Lust flowers." Spike gave a nod. "Not something you expect to find in Sunnydale. Fairies being more about mischief than real evil..." His chest shook under her cheek as he chuckled. "You must have brassed one off somehow."

"Fairies? Like Tinkerbell?"

"Uh... yeah, okay. Tinkerbell will do. Like that. Fairies think it's funny to grow flowers with pollen that makes people..." He paused, unsure how to describe what fairy lust flower pollen could do.

"Makes people throw themselves at somebody – some_thing_ – they hate? Turns perfectly respectable slayers into sleazy, vampire-boinking ho-bags?" She sat up and glared around the room.

He stiffened, making no attempt to muffle his growl. "Sounds like you sniffed the wrong flowers. Interesting that yours truly was who you decided to indulge your urges with. Wasn't there any_thing _else closer by?"

Exerting his full strength, he pushed her away and onto the floor where she stayed, sputtering in outrage. He sat up and glared down at her, the sheet covering him falling to his hips and barely clinging to his lower abdomen. His lean, muscular torso was readily visible in the light of the torches stuck into the mud walls of his "bedroom".

"Word of advice, pet. If you're planning to shag somebody, it's probably not a good idea to be insulting him while you do it. As a seduction device, it leaves a lot to be desired."

Buffy stared up at him and licked her lips. "Are you naked under there?" She started to get up off the floor, making it as far as her knees before he snarled at her again. She narrowed her eyes and stuck out her lip. "Are you saying you _don't _want me? Are you turning me down, Spike?"

"I'm trying to remain undead. Once the fairy lust dust wears off and you regret what you've done, it'll be all over. Know bloody well it's going to be all my fault if I let you have your way with me. Least it will be as far as you're concerned, won't it?"

Buffy's eyes were riveted on Spike's torso. She licked her lips. "What... what if I promised not to stake you? If I promise I'll treat this as medicinal sex?"

"Medicinal sex?"

"Yeah. You know, I need it because... terrible... urges... And you can provide it, so the urges go away and I can be all normal Buffy again. See? It's a win-win." She reached out one hand and lightly touched his bare chest. When her fingers slid down his body, he groaned and captured her hand with his, holding it still.

"You can promise till the cows come home, pet, but we both know you're gonna want to kill me when you snap out of it."

"I didn't kill you after Willow's stupid spell when we were all kissy-kissy in front of everybody." Her lower lip came out in an exaggerated pout as she remembered how it had fascinated him at the time. He growled, but couldn't help the way his eyes focused on her mouth.

"There's a big difference between a little snoggin' in a room full of people and what you're—stop that! Leave my sheet alone... Fuck!" Buffy's yank brought the sheet off the bed, leaving Spike with no way to hide his obvious interest in her.

"Ah ha! You _do_ want me back up there! I knew you were lying! Stupid, evil, lying vampire."

"Never said I didn't want you, pet," he said, shoving her away with his foot. "Said I don't want to be dust when you snap out of it. And I'm not all that keen on servicing somebody who's planning to insult me the whole time I'm doing it. Go find your overgrown Boy Scout and ask him to help you out."

"Don't want him right now. Want you. And you're being all stupid..."

"I think I'm being bloody smart... and showin' a hell of a lot of restraint for an 'evil, soulless _thing' _in case you hadn't noticed."

"I noticed. You threw me on the floor." Buffy pouted again, then her eyes lit up and a smile spread across her face.

Ignoring Spike's apprehensive "Slayer?" she stood up and began to pull her shirt over her head. "Buffy? What are you doing?" Spike's voice came out in a squeak as Buffy continued to remove her clothes. "That's cheating, pet. Bloody unfair, it is." In spite of his words, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the tanned flesh being exposed. With a groan, he fell backwards on the bed, forgetting his own nakedness as he tried to cover his eyes with his arm.

When Buffy landed on top of him this time, there was no fabric barrier between their bodies. With a guttural growl, he surrendered to the inevitable, his arms going around her in a powerful embrace. "That's it, Slayer. No more Mr. Nice Guy. You want the Big Bad, you've got him."

"I want," she murmured into his neck. "I don't know why I want, but I want..."

"I think you broke me, Slayer," he gasped several hours later as she rested her head on his chest. His hand stroked her sweaty flank while they both took giant gulps of air. "If that pollen doesn't wear off soon, I think you're going to have to find another vamp... this one's 'bout done in."

"You want me to find somebody else?" She brought her head up, and the uncertainty-bordering-on-anger in her voice brought his gaze whipping around to meet her narrowed eyes.

"Don't want it." He shook his head vigorously. "Didn't mean it like that, love. Anybody else tries to touch you, I'll..." He sighed. "Growl and snap and snarl helplessly, I guess, if he's human. But I'll bloody well tear the head off any other vamp that tries to—"

"Oh. Okay then." She put her head back on his chest and snuggled against him. "I thought you were kicking me out."

He shook his head again, slowly this time, and pulled her closer, nuzzling her hair as he whispered, "Never. Wouldn't do that, love. Just was trying to say I needed a bit of a rest before we tackle those urges again. Are you alright with that?"

Buffy squirmed around until she was lying on top of him. "Yeah. I'm fine for now. Getting a little chilly, though, now that we aren't working so hard." She shivered against him and tried to burrow closer.

"Bloody idiot," he muttered to himself. "Of course she's cold – all sweaty and naked – and me with no body heat to share." He shifted her to the side. "I'm sorry, love. Here, let me go a sec..." As soon as Buffy rolled off, he sat up and looked around for the sheet. He stood up and stared down at the sheet, then shook his head and left it on the dirt floor. As Buffy watched, he walked to the corner of the underground room and opened an old chest, pulling out a down-filled comforter. He walked back to the bed and spread the comforter over her, smiling when she burrowed into it with a happy sigh.

He stood there, irresolute as he took in her expression, which gave no sign of the lustful cravings that had brought her to his home. She gazed back at him for a full minute, then, just as he was about to turn away, she lifted the edge of the duvet and raised an eyebrow at him. With a happy grin, he accepted her invitation and slid into the bed beside her warm body.

"Scared me there for a minute, pet. Was afraid the flowers were wearing off too soon." He smiled as she tucked herself under the arm he slid around her shoulders.

"I thought you were tired." She trailed her fingers across his chest and flicked a nipple with her fingernail.

"Was. Got over it,' he said, turning his head for a kiss that bore no resemblance to the loud lip smacking they'd done while under Willow's spell. As they let their tongues free to play, he rolled over until she was on her back and his hands could roam her body. He soon followed their path with his mouth, disappearing under the cover, leaving Buffy to thrash her head back and forth on the pillow while the only sign of Spike was a large lump in the bed.

"How are those urges now?" he asked, grinning at the slack expression on her face when he emerged from under the covers.

Buffy lifted one hand a few inches and waved it limply. "Temporarily satisfied," she said. "But they'll be back, so stop smirking."

"Countin' on it, love," he purred as he put his head on the pillow next to hers. "I'm absolutely counting on it." He nuzzled her ear and nibbled on the lobe, smiling when her heart rate increased and she rolled closer to him.

"Are you awake?" Buffy's voice was husky from her short nap as she squirmed around to face Spike, who'd been spooning her from behind.

"Mmmmph." He tightened his embrace, but didn't open his eyes.

"Spike? Wake up. I need to go."

He nuzzled into her neck. "Don't want you to go. Don't ever want you to go. Want you to stay. Here. With me."

She gave a small start of surprise at his words and felt him tense ups as he realized what he'd said.

"I just meant—"

"I don't want to know what you meant," she said quickly. "But all _I_ meant was I need to _go. _As in to the bathroom. I have to pee. " She sighed. "You don't even have a bathroom, do you?"

"It's a crypt, Buffy."

"Wonderful..." She sat up and looked around as best she could in the dim light. "What did I do with my clothes?"

"You're leaving?" He bolted upright. "But what about your... urges?"

"Oh them." Buffy shrugged and pecked him on the cheek as she crawled over him to reach the side of the bed where her clothes were. "They've been gone for hours. The only urge I have now is to pee. The sooner the better."

Leaving him speechless, she stepped onto the floor and walked to the pile of clothing. She began to dress, going back to sit on the bed when it was time to put her boots on. She kept her back to him as long as she could, but she could feel his eyes on her. Finally, she sighed, stood up again, and turned to face him.

"I'm... I'm going to go now. Everybody will be wondering where I am, and I still have to..."

He tossed back the cover and stood up, facing her but at a respectful distance. He stared into her eyes until she dropped her gaze, then sighed, walked over and picked up his jeans.

"Wha—? You don't have to get up. Go back to sleep. You earned it." As she spoke, Buffy blushed a bright red and turned away from him.

Spike huffed a soft laugh but continued to dress. As he pulled his tee shirt on, he said, "Did at that, didn't I? But it's after dark now and you don't have any stakes with you. I'm going to walk you out."

"You don't have to do that. I'll be okay."

"Probably you would, but just in case... you're getting an escort." He finished tying his boots and grabbed his coat off a chair. "Let's go."

"Sheesh, you have a little bit of medicinal sex with a guy and he gets all bossy," Buffy said under her breath as she went up the ladder from Spike's bedroom.

"I heard that," came Spike's voice from right behind her. "Not being bossy – just gentlemanly."

"You're a vampire, Spike. You wouldn't know a gentleman if you fell over one."

"Ah, so we're back to the insultin'. Good to know where I stand now that you don't need me anymore."

Buffy stopped and took a deep breath. She turned around, but Spike had put out the remaining torch downstairs and there wasn't enough light in the upper level for her to read his expression.

"Look, I'm sorry. You're right. That was uncalled for. I just..." She shook her head. "I don't think I know how to talk to you now." Knowing he could see her, she looked up toward his face. "I guess I should be thanking you, not—"

His fingers on her lips stopped her. "Don't want thanks, Buffy. Did it because I wanted to, not because I was trying to help you out. I'm a lot of things, but a dick for hire isn't one of them. Know it was just a way for you to scratch an itch you had no control over, but I'm going to remember it as spending a magical afternoon with a beautiful, passionate woman in my bed."

Buffy felt her mouth fall open as he removed his fingers. She suddenly felt even worse about the automatic insult she'd so carelessly thrown at him. Unable to think of anything to say, she just nodded and turned back toward the door. There was just enough moonlight for her to see the outline as she started toward it.

"I left it open, didn't I?" she said, realizing why she'd been able to see the light from outside. She pulled the still-ajar door open far enough to walk through it, turning to wait for Spike when she was out.

"Don't imagine you were thinking about door closing when you came in," he said, shutting both doors. "Good thing nothing nasty wandered by."

They walked in surprisingly comfortable silence until they got to the gate and the public streets with their mostly working streetlights. Buffy stopped and waited for Spike to turn back into the cemetery. To her surprise, he just gestured for her to precede him out the gate.

"I can get myself back to the dorm from here," she said with a trace of asperity.

"I know. Just going to head for Willy's and get myself some J.D. laced O-Neg. Burned a lot of calories today and could use some of the good stuff." He wiggled his eyebrows at her and earned himself a smile, even as she put her hands on her hips.

"So, you're not escorting me home."

"Nope. You're on your own. I just happen to be walking in the same direction."

"Okay. As long as you don't think you're protecting me or something stupid like that."

"Not a chance, pet. You think I want to ruin what's left of my reputation by being seen protecting the Slayer?"

In spite of their words, Spike remained at Buffy's side all the way to the campus of Sunnydale U, only slowing when her dorm was in sight. There was an awkward silence as they stopped walking and stood facing each other.

"I guess—"

"I don't—"

"Ladies first, Slayer."

Buffy's forced herself to meet his gaze. She shook her head. "I don't really know what to say to you," she admitted. "I just don't know how to talk to you... now."

"This afternoon changed things a bit, didn't it?" he agreed, a trace of hope more than audible in his voice. There was an uncertainty in his eyes that she wasn't used to seeing there.

"I guess it did." She gave a soft laugh and a shrug. "I'm just not sure how..."

"Not sure how what? How much? In what way? Or are you just not sure if it really did?"

She shrugged again and sighed. "All of the above?" When his expression began to change back to the more familiar mask of a chronically angry, incapacitated vampire, she put her hand on his arm and squeezed. "I'm sorry, Spike. Of course it changed things. You can't spend half a day naked and... and naked... with somebody without changing... something. But it doesn't change everything! I'm still me – Buffy the vampire slayer. And you're still you – William the Bloody, vampire slayer slayer. I still have a boyfriend. You still... well, I haven't kept up with your love life, so I don't know if you and Harmony are—"

"Aren't," he said.

"Oh"

"So. Let's be clear, _Slayer_." Buffy flinched as he emphasized her title. "This was just another one of those magic fuck-ups and is never to be repeated or mentioned. Have I got that about right?"

Buffy opened her mouth to reply, but ended up having nothing to say that wasn't going to make an awkward situation worse. Instead, she just nodded, her eyes begging him to let it go.

"Tell me something, pet. Have you asked yourself why you came to me? Do you even want to think about that?"

Finding her voice, Buffy stepped a little closer and swallowed hard as she took his hand. He blinked his shock, but left his hand in hers, linking their fingers while he gazed at her with a face as unreadable as he could make it.

"I think... I think it was because when we were 'engaged', I got to see another side of you. I knew you could be... gentle and sweet—" His growl interrupted her, but she just shrugged and continued. "... and considerate. And I already knew you were a great kisser..." She flushed as she finished that sentence, but struggled on. "And I was, maybe, just a little bit curious about..." She took a deep breath. "I went to you because I wanted to, okay? Don't make a big deal out of it. It just seems to happen when I get spelled on. I'd ask Giles to figure out why, but I'm pretty sure that would just end in Spike dust."

His expression softened a bit as he gave her hand a squeeze. "So, what's the plan then? The witches know what was happening to you. What are you going to tell them?"

Buffy bit her lip. "I don't know... maybe I can pretend I was immune? Or that my slayer healing made it wear off real fast?"

He nodded. "Sounds like a plan. Here's your chance to practice your story." As he spoke, he was dropping her hand and moving away.

"Prac—wha? Oh, Riley! Hi! Fancy meeting you here."

"It's your dorm, Buffy. We have a date tonight. Where would you expect to see me?" Riley glared at Spike, whose eyes were blue ice as he stared back. "And what's he doing here?"

"Um. We were just... and then he... and I... so we walked... and we were just talking about... stuff. Slayer/vampire stuff. Spike's just on his way to Willy's, isnt' that what you said, Spike? That you were on your way to Willy's when we started talking?" Her eyes pleaded with him to back her up.

"That's right, Captain America. Slayer and I were just talking about stuff. Comparin' notes, so to speak, on slayers and vampires." He stared at Riley, not really caring if the man believed him or not.

Riley glared back, then turned to Buffy. "Where have you been all day? I tried to call you, but Willow said you should have been with me. She sounded really surprised you weren't. Something about flowers?"

Buffy swallowed hard. "Well, I guess she was asking if you sent the flowers. I mean, I got flowers today. They just appeared in our room, and they were really pretty and they smelled good, and... there was no card, so she probably just assumed you sent them and that I was going to find you to thank you." Buffy beamed at him.

"But you didn't. Find me. Not that you needed to, because I didn't send any flowers, but you wouldn't have known that. She seemed pretty sure you would have gone looking for me. She said you would have _had _to find me; whatever that means."

"Heh. Well, I might have... but you know, Slayer healing and all that. The flowers didn't affect me like she thought they might. So it was all good. I should have called her to tell her I was fine, I guess. Bad Buffy."

While Riley stared at Buffy with a puzzled frown on his face, and she did her best to look innocent and ditzy, Spike spoke up.

"So, if we're all sorted, Slayer, I'll just be on my way to Willy's. If you need me for—information—again, you know where to find me. Enjoy your evening."

"Uh. Yeah, we're all... whatever you said. Thanks for the... information."

"Anytime, Slayer. Anytime." He risked a leer in her direction, turning his back to Riley, laughing when she blushed and tried to glare without letting Riley know he was missing anything.

"Good to know. I'll remember that," she shot back, stepping in front of Riley and sticking her tongue out at Spike. "If I need that kind of information again, I'll know where to go for it." Without waiting to enjoy his inability to conceal his shock, she turned to Riley, saying, "I've been out all day. I'll need to take a shower and change clothes before we go."

Riley nodded. "No problem. The movie doesn't start till 9:00. We'll still have time to grab something to eat."

They walked into the dorm, leaving Spike staring after them, not sure if he wanted to celebrate Buffy's semi-promise to see him again, or destroy something after seeing her walk off with Riley's hand on her shoulder. With a sigh, he turned away and headed for Willy's. He was only part way there when it occurred to him that the flowers and their lust inducing pollen might still be in Buffy's dorm room. Telling himself she would be smart enough not to let the big soldier sniff them, he continued on his way to the bar where he proceeded to get very drunk.

Buffy knocked before taking out her key to open the door. When there was no answer from Willow, she unlocked it and walked in. Her eyes immediately went to the table that had been holding the flowers, but it was empty, and she breathed a sigh of relief. She gestured to a chair, telling Riley to sit down and relax while she showered and got "all pretty" for him.

Grabbing a towel, toiletries and some clean clothes, Buffy gave him a little wave and ran down the hall to the showers. As she soaped her hair and body she shook her head at herself.

_I can't believe I forgot about my date with Riley tonight. And after I told Giles I was taking the night off so I could see my boyfriend. Wow. Those flowers must have really messed with my brain more than I thought. _

She carefully refused to think about what she'd been doing all day that may also have affected her ability to think about Riley. Nor that she'd continued to do it long after the effects of the lust pollen had worn off. Confident that Spike hadn't noticed when she said the urges had "been gone for hours", she congratulated herself on having made the absolute best of a bad situation, and could now go back to her normal life.

Normal wasn't working out all that well as the evening with Riley came to an end. In spite of her shower and other measures of cleanliness, Buffy couldn't forget that she'd spent the entire day making love —_ having sex! medicinal sex! —_ with someone else. Even if she'd been able to block it from her brain, the occasional twinge or ache left over from some of Spike's more inventive and vigorous actions were there to remind her. That, plus a truly sated libido made the idea of going to bed with Riley somewhere between uninteresting and repugnant.

"Look, Riley. I'm really sorry. I am. But I just don't feel like it tonight. I'm tired and I just want to get a good night's sleep."

"Oh. Is it that time of the month already?"

_Damn! Why didn't I think of that excuse?_ "No. I'm just really not in the mood. If I had a bigger bed, I wouldn't mind a little cuddling while we sleep, but we both know these dorm beds aren't very comfortable for two people to sleep in."

"Well, yeah. If we're not going to make love, there's not much point in my staying over..."

_Oh, really?_ Aloud, Buffy said, "Exactly. So, I'll talk to you tomorrow, 'k?"

"All right. Goodnight, Buffy." He bent down and kissed her, sticking his tongue in her mouth in an obvious effort to change her mind. Instead, she was reminded of someone else who kissed with much more finesse and gentleness. She pulled away and pushed against his chest.

"Did you think I didn't mean it?"

"I just thought maybe I could coax you into having a little more energy. Guess not, huh?" Riley shrugged and let go of her arms. "See you tomorrow, then. Goodnight."

Buffy watched him leave, shaking her head as he disappeared from sight.

"Men!" she muttered as she went upstairs to her room. As usual lately, Willow seemed to be staying with Tara. Buffy had to admit, she really didn't mind having the whole room to herself, even if she didn't have a visitor. She got ready for bed, made a quick trip to the bathrooms down the hall, and had just crawled into bed when there was a knock on the door.

"Dammit, Riley, I told you—" She stared at the man on the other side of the doorway. "Spike? What are you doing here?" She waved her hand at the strong smell of liquor coming from him. "Are you crazy or just drunk?"

"Bit of both, I think. Can I come in?"

"Sure. You had an invite to the old room; might as well give you one to this too." Buffy waved her hand and turned her back on him.

"Not quite the rousing welcome I was hoping for, but I'll take it," he said, entering behind her and closing the door.

"If you think we're going to... we're not. I'm telling you the same thing I told Riley. I'm tired and all I want is a good night's sleep – with or without somebody to cuddle with."

He tilted his head. "Not seeing anybody cuddly here. Captain America didn't want to stay with you if he wasn't going to get off?"

"No. The jerk—you know what? This is none of your business. What do you want?"

"Missed having you beside me, is all. Was on my way back to Willy's to get more booze when I saw you send soldier boy away. Wanted to make sure you were alright before I went home. To my big, empty bed that still smells like you."

"Spike..."

He held up a hand to forestall her anger. "Not asking you for more, pet. Not right now anyway," he added with an exaggerated leer that didn't reach his eyes. "Just wanted to be sure I didn't hurt you... earlier. If that was why you..."

She shrugged. "I'm a little sore," she admitted. "But nothing I can't handle. I'll be fine by morning. Slayer healing and all that."

His face fell. "I'm sorry, Buffy. Never meant to hurt you. It's just... you're so strong and I—"

"Don't worry about it. I'm pretty sure I gave as good as I got," she said with a small smile. "I'm not complaining. I'm just not interested in anything but resting tonight." Her smile broadened. "I guess that means you did a really good job. Urges all gone."

He stepped closer to her and ran a hand down her cheek, pushing her hair back. "You'll let me know if they come back, yeah?"

She leaned into his hand just enough to let him know she didn't object to his touch, then straightened up and sighed.

"I can't go running to you every time I— Dammit, Spike, I have a boyfriend! I'm not a cheater. Usually..." She shook her head and repeated, "I can't run to you every time I get an itch I want you to scratch."

"Could, you know. I wouldn't mind."

"Well you should! What did you tell me – 'not a dick for hire'? What kind of a person does that make me? To go running off to somebody else for sex just because he's better at it than my boyfriend?"

"You think I'm better than he is?" Spike beamed.

"You know you're good. Don't go fishing for compliments." She blushed and refused to meet his gaze. "The point is, I don't want to be that girl. One that uses one man to cheat on another like some kind of superslut."

"You'd never be that, love," he said. "You are, and always will be Heaven's Chosen One. There's nothing in that Slayer Handbook that says you can't be a passionate woman at the same time. Seems to me it might come with the territory."

"I'm pretty sure the handbook – if there is one – doesn't say I should be boinking vampires. And yet, here I am. First Angel, now you. Something must be wrong me!"

"Nah, Slayer. Although your taste in men_ has_ improved a lot lately." He waited for her laugh before he took her hand and brought it to his lips. "You've never had a man who was worthy of you, is all."

"Are you saying you are?" Buffy's teasing tone gave him some courage.

"Not in a million years. But I'd dust myself trying to be if you gave me the chance."

Buffy gasped, then groaned. "This is going to be a mess."

"Is that permission to try? Could start by staying here tonight and just holding you while you sleep."

"You want me to trust you to just let me sleep?"

He shrugged. "Need to start proving myself, don't I? Not pushing you for something you don't want to give seems like a good starting point."

Buffy looked down at her non-sexy pajamas and back at him. "Promise?"

He nodded. "If I can't handle it – being that close to your warm little body – I'll just kiss you goodbye and take myself out of here. Deal?"

"Deal" she said, walking to her bed. As she got in, she said, "But if you're lying to me, I think you should know that I sleep with a stake under my pillow."

"Duly noted." He laughed as he shrugged out of his coat and took off his boots. He stood awkwardly, unsure of what to do next. As she had earlier in the day in his bedroom, Buffy held up the corner of the blanket. With a surprisingly shy smile, Spike slid in beside her and extended his arm. They gave matching sighs when Buffy snuggled into his arms where she'd been earlier in the day. Buffy's sigh ended in a yawn and Spike laughed softly.

"Go to sleep, pet. I've got you." His own sleep having been cut short by Buffy's arrival in his crypt, it wasn't long before Spike's eyes drifted shut also.

"Mmmmph? What?" Buffy squirmed closer.

"It's almost dawn, love. I've got to leave or I'll be stuck here all day." He kissed her forehead and gave her a squeeze before removing the arms that had held her all night. He sat up and swung his legs off the bed, pulling the covers back up over her.

"Oh. Okay. I'll see you tonight – for patrol?"

"If you want, Slayer."

"I want," she said with a yawn.

"Then that's what you'll get." He leaned down to kiss her again, surprised when she grabbed his head and pulled his mouth to hers. The kiss went on longer than either of them had intended and Spike finally had to pull away. "You keep that up, pet, and all my promises are null and void."

Buffy gave a sleepy giggle and let go. "Just wanted to make sure you got my message."

"I bloody well hope so!" he said, standing up and adjusting himself. "See you tonight, Buffy."

"Tonight," she agreed, already closing her eyes again. "I'll see you tonight."

_I'll worry about how to break up with Riley later..._


End file.
